particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Democratic Alliance (Luthori)
Orange|Seats1 Title = Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Duchies Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = nda.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|party_logo = }}The National Democratic Alliance is a center-right alliance of parties in Luthori it's main goal is to create a powerful opposition to the traditional political parties, to end the constant call for early elections and create a strong government that focuses on the nation's well being. The party is the founder of the ideology of National Democracy and wishes to restore the Holy Luthorian Empire. History Formation The National Democratic Alliance formed in August of 4605 after the merger of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration and the Social Democrat Party, this agreement was made after the leaderships of both parties discussed the future of Luthorian politics. To make a more equal and stabilizing party the parties agreed to make both their party leaders as co-leaders of the NDA. National Democratic Alliance The NDA suffered a heavy loss in the 4608 Parliamentary election but gained 4 seats in the newly formed Franklin I Government, though the election also resulted in the resignation of co-leader David Owens. In August of 4608 Richard Lindsey was elected as the new co-leader with Franz Reichert. National Rally for Imperial Restoration The National Rally for Imperial Restoration was a self-proclaimed right wing party, though they have been branded as a far-right party by the left, but experts claims that there policies actually makes them a center-right party. Though the NRIR have existed in Luthorian politics for 23 years, they haven't been able to reach high results in neither the parliamentary or presidential elections. Despite their results they have been in a few government coalitions; the infamous 5-party coalition, the One year coalition and the First Triumvirate. Social Democrat Party The Social Democrat Party was a center-left political party, and has been accused of being a far-left and clown party by the right. The SDP has gained good results through the years and been apart of the government coalitions of the First Triumvirate and the Democratic Coalition, they acted as supply and confidence for the CPL-WR Coalition. Factions As the National Democratic Alliance is comprised of two different parties, one being centre-left and the other centre-right, these two factions sometimes tend to vote differently in parliament causing much damage to the stability of the party. Though this almost never happens, the two factions try their best to vote the same. Imperial Restorationists The centre-right faction being the former National Rally for Imperial Restoration calls for whatever means and forms necessary to bring about the Empire, while the Social Democratic faction tends to hold off and instead wishing for the legitimate monarch to sit on the throne of Luthori. Social Democrats The Social Democrats is the centre-left faction and is comprised of the former Social Democrat Party. This faction represents a more Social Democratic approach and sometimes tends to vote no on right-wing bills which the Imperial Restorationist faction usually wants to vote yes on. Even though it seems as if the NDA is a fractured alliance it is actually very stable and the leadership is doing extremely well in holding the Alliance in one piece. Party leaders Electoral Results